


A Candy Ring Would've Been Better

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Keith sometimes hated the soulmate rings. They reminded him of when he was going to meet his soulmate, but that day always seemed far off and unrealistic. Surely it would never happen to him. And then it did.~~~Part of my Write 365 series that was posted on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

There had always been points in Keith’s life when he hated the ring. He’d wanted nothing more than to take it to a lake and chuck it into the middle of the water to sink to the bottom. But he knew as soon as he did that, Lance would up and buy him a new one. The rings weren’t personalized and the clocks in them didn’t have to be calibrated. All you needed was to slip it on your finger and you’d immediately know how much time was left until you met your soulmate. 

So many people were obsessed with the rings, daring for glances at attractive people who passed on the street to see if their number matched yours. Most people got them as birthday presents on their thirteenth birthday as Keith had. Most people were excited to get their rings and lived by them. Keith wasn’t one of those people. 

Lance wove romantic stories and always tried to regal Keith with what could happen when he met his soulmate and the numbers ticked to an end, but he never bought into it. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he reached zero. He didn’t want to know who was going to be on the other end because he was sure it was going to be filled with nothing but disappointment. 

How could anyone be a match for Keith? 

But he kept the ring, only taking it off when it was the last thing he wanted to see. Until he gave into his own grudging curiosity or Lance’s urging to put it back on. 

Sometimes he even let himself lay awake at night and stare at the soft glow of the numbers. Watched as the seconds and minutes ticked away and brought him closer to the fateful meeting everyone talked about. 

Maybe that was why he didn’t notice when he had less than a day until the rest of his life. 

“Holy shit man, you’re going to meet your soulmate tomorrow?!” 

“Huh?” Keith asked, pulling his gaze away from his computer screen and dropping his hand where his cheek had been pressed against it. 

Lance’s gaze was focused on his hand. “Your ring. You’ve got less than a day, you should’ve told me you were getting close.” 

“Oh,” Keith said and looked down at it. “I guess I hadn’t really noticed.” 

“How could you not have noticed?” he scoffed. “This is huge! You’re going to meet your soulmate before I do.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “We always knew I was going to meet my soulmate before you.” 

Lance pouted. “Yeah, well you could appreciate it a little more.” 

Keith shrugged. “Just because it’s my soulmate doesn’t mean it’s going to be a happily ever after or things are going to magically work out. It’s a first meeting, not a marriage.” 

“You’re so…unromantic.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. You can rag on me later. Is there something you needed or did you just come to try and force some more romance and optimism down my throat?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Lance said, pulling something out of his pocket. “We’re getting a new transfer tomorrow. Takashi Shirogane is his name. You’ll be working close with him in your department.” 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he said, eyes scanning the information about the newest hire who was coming in. “Cool. He’ll probably have no issue settling in. He’s got lots of experience.” 

“I know. Impressive list. But anyway, you wanna grab lunch? I haven’t eaten yet.” 

Keith shrugged and locked his computer. “Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith shuffled through the doors to his work with a cup of coffee heavy in his hand. He’d only had a couple of sips and the caffeine hadn’t kicked in yet which meant he wasn’t ready for any form of human interaction that contained less than good news. 

Lance bounded around the corner and Keith barely managed to brace himself to avoid spilling his coffee when he was yanked across the floor. 

“Today is not the day to be sluggish, Keith,” he scoffed. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, lifting his hand with his coffee above his head to avoid hitting another worker rushing past with a folder of paperwork. “What the hell is going on?” 

“The new transfer,” Lance hissed. 

“What about him?” Keith mumbled against the lid of his cup. 

“He’s here!” 

Keith closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple as they stopped at his cubicle. “Yeah, and?” 

“He’s hot!” 

Keith blinked and stared at Lance. 

“Wait…is that why everyone’s rushing around?” 

“Well that and the fact that the CEO is giving him a tour.” 

“Fuck,” he hissed, rocking up onto his toes to look over the tops of the cubicles, searching for the head of brown hair that signaled the head of the company. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Lance said, and pulled him back down. “Now sit down and get logged in before he comes looking for you. This Shirogane guy is going to be introduced to everyone in the department. You don’t want to look like an idiot in front of the new transfer and the guy who could give us the boot at any second.” 

“Fine, fine,” Keith said, setting down his coffee and dropping his backpack underneath his desk. He started pulling off his jacket when he heard a booming laugh around the corner. “Go,” he hissed at Lance, pushing him out of his cubicle. 

Keith dropped his jacket over the back of his chair and sat down, logging into his computer. He was ever thankful they always got the newest technology and it didn’t take more than a second for everything to load. He pulled up his inbox and had just enough time to lean back in his chair as he pulled up the first email in his inbox when the voices rounded the corner. 

Keith picked up his coffee and aimed for a nonchalant sip. 

“And this is Keith Kogane. You’ll be working with him for this first project. The quarter has already started so you’ll need to get caught up. Keith this is our newest transfer.” 

Keith turned in his chair and was halfway out of it when a simultaneous beeping broke the silence. Keith’s eyes went wide as his gaze locked with gunmetal gray. Slowly he lowered his gaze to the ring around his finger where a full set of zeroes was flashing. 

Keith barely caught the curse before it slipped out of his lips, but he didn’t have to. 

“Shit,” Shirogane muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Their boss cleared their throat awkwardly. “Well, I suppose I should leave you two to get acquainted, but do remember to keep the more intimate conversations for after work. Kogane, I do expect you to take care of our newest employee.” 

“Of course,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off Shirogane. 

He sucked in a breath and finally dropped his eyes as they were left alone. “Well,” he said, turning back to his desk and making a grab for the file folder next to his computer. “I guess I should get you caught up with our project for this quarter and the work you’re going to be doing with it. You’ve been shown your desk I assume.” 

“Uh, yes,” he said. “I’ve already organized my things.” 

“Good,” Keith said, grabbing his coffee. “We can take one of the empty conference rooms to go over the material.” 

He kept his eyes lowered as he skirted past Shirogane and down the hallway. He had no problem keeping up with Keith’s quick footstep who ignored the cubicles they passed and the probing eyes that no doubt followed them. 

Keith pushed the door open to one of the smaller conference rooms and Shirogane stepped in after him, flicking on the light to reveal the table surrounded by several rolling chairs. 

“Have a seat,” Keith said as he shut the door behind him, glaring at the few heads that were poking above the cubicle walls before the soft click signaled the start of the pressing silence that filled the room. 

He heard the squeak of leather behind him and turned to find Shirogane making himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He walked around to the opposite side of the table and took a seat. The slap of the folder on the table was loud in the silence. 

“So, Mr. Shirogane…” Keith started, taking a sip of coffee to try and calm the strange nervousness he felt. 

“Please, call me Shiro,” he offered with a smile. 

“I’d rather not.” Shirogane’s smile faltered and Keith cleared his throat opening the folder in front of him. “You’ll be working with us on our new engine design.” 

“Right…” Shirogane said, his bright demeanor diminishing a little. 

Keith slid the first paper over to him. “These is our design and idea for what we want to get accomplished for this project. It includes our ideal budget and the expected materials for the project, but our supplies list is more of a preliminary suggestion than a rigid requirement.” 

Shirogane flipped to the second page, eyes running down the information. Keith gave him a minute to take it in before he let the first page fall back and looked up at him. 

“These,” he said, laying out three different packets of papers, “are the designs we’ve established so far. They’re currently in the process of being built and testing should begin within the next couple of weeks.” 

“Great, so where do I fit in?” he asked, looking up from the covers of the three designs. 

“You are going to go over the designs, check the math, look through the physics of it, consider other materials, and watch over the progress our team makes.” 

Shirogane nodded. 

“If you need any help settling in, you can come find me at my desk,” Keith said, pushing his chair back. 

“Wait, your files,” he protested, scrambling to get them back in the now empty manila folder. 

Keith shook his head and held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it. They’re yours. I have more copies.” 

“Oh. One other question then.” 

Keith raised and eyebrow and tightened his grip on his coffee. 

“Have lunch with me later?”


	4. Chapter 4

Keith felt like his face was going to melt off with the force of his blush. He felt like everyone’s eyes, or maybe it was just Lance’s, were on him when he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his coat before leaving on his lunch break. 

Shirogane was waiting on him next to his cubicle with that fucking annoying ass smile pulling at his lips that should really not have made Keith want to trace his fingers over it twelve thousand different ways. 

Keith patted his pockets to check for his phone and wallet before brushing past Shirogane. “Let’s go,” he murmured even as he fell into step beside him. 

“So what’s good for lunch around here?” Shirogane asked as they hit the sidewalk. 

“There’s a little cafe around the corner that’s got great food for cheap prices,” Keith said, taking the lead on the sidewalk. He ducked his head as they passed a group of women who were not so subtly looking over Shirogane. 

“So, Keith-can I call you Keith?” he asked as they rounded the corner. Keith huffed and yanked open the door to the cafe, getting in line behind the few people who’d beat him there. “Keith, look-” 

“Don’t you find this a little weird?” Keith blurted, turning to face him. 

Shirogane blinked once and tilted his head to the side which should really not be as adorable as it was. “No?” Keith rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to face the front of the line. “Look, we’ve known about soulmates our whole lives and knew it was going to happen at some point, what’s so wrong with getting to know each other?” 

“Maybe because I never wanted it,” Keith hissed and clapped a hand over his mouth at his uncharacteristic honesty. “Sorry,” he said, rubbing a hand against his forehead. 

“No, I get it,” Shirogane said behind him and that was definitely disappointment laced in his tone. Keith had only known him for a few hours and he was already disappointed. Not that he’d expected anything less. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith said, turning to face him again because he couldn’t let a comment like that fester between them. No one deserved to feel unwanted, Keith had enough experience with that. 

Shirogane watched him with guarded eyes, a smile no longer playing on his lips. 

“I never gave soulmates much thought,” he started awkwardly. “Even with the rings I always kind of expected it to go to hell before it even started like whoever I was tied to would turn tail and run before our first conversation. So it was easier to block it out and try to push it away. If I didn’t get my hopes up, I couldn’t be disappointed.” 

Keith let out a long breath and turned to face the front of the line, stepping forward as the next person was helped. He’d bared too much of himself already. 

“Have I already managed to disappoint you?” Shirogane asked behind him. 

Keith directed a sour smile at the floor. “It was never me being disappointed by my soulmate, it was always going to be my soulmate being disappointed in me.” 

“I think you need to reevaluate yourself, Keith, because you’re one of the least disappointing experiences to ever happen in my life.” 

Keith whirled and stared up at Shirogane, his lips parting on a silent gasp as he met Shirogane’s warm expression and glowing smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith split his glances between the plate of food in front of him and Shirogane across the table from him. Shirogane. Shiro. His fucking soulmate. And this whole experience was becoming unreal. 

“Are you really sure about this?” he blurted. 

Shiro frowned and looked up at him. “What?” he asked. 

“Are you really sure about this whole soulmate thing?” 

Shiro smiled. “Why don’t you let me prove how sure I am?” 

Keith fiddled with the stack of chips next to his sandwich. “How?”

“Let me take you out. For dinner or something. On a real date rather than something that’s just rushed in the middle of work and hectic plans and things. Let’s go out and do something so I can get to know you and you can get to know me.” 

Keith swallowed. “Uh…oh-okay.” 

“Great,” Shiro said, popping a chip into his mouth. “How does Friday sound?” 

“Friday works.” 

“What do you like to do?” 

Keith smiled. “Aren’t we supposed to save the getting to know each other conversation for our date?” 

Shiro hummed. “I think we can make an exception. Give me a little hint so I know where to take you at least.” 

“Oh, so now you’re taking me out?” 

The banter was easy. It was something closer to normal and what he fell into with Lance. He could do this. He could handle it. 

“Would you rather take me out instead?” Shiro asked. 

The implications made Keith flush and excitement burst low in his stomach. 

“How about you use your imagination? I’ll go into it with an open mind and we can have fun. Just…” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

“Just, let’s avoid a movie. That doesn’t exactly make for good conversation.” 

“That is definitely something I can do,” Shiro agreed with a nod. 

Keith let out a quiet breath and picked up his sandwich, taking a bite. This wasn’t a big deal. He didn’t have to worry about it. It was just a date with his soulmate who he’d see every day for the rest of the week and who he’d just met. It wasn’t a big deal. 

(It was a huge deal.)


	6. Chapter 6

Keith felt his face flame when Lance pulled him into the break room under the pretense of getting more coffee. 

“So?” he asked, eyes lighting up. “How was lunch with your soulmate?” 

He shrugged. “It wasn’t bad.” 

“Come on, Keith,” Lance sighed. 

Keith felt his face heat further and bit his lip, running a hand through the back of his hair. His eyes darted towards the door to make sure it was clear. “Okay,” he relented. “It was good. It was really fucking good. As good as first meetings can be anyway.” 

“Yeah?” Lance prodded. 

Keith nodded. “It was awkward at first and I opened my big mouth and almost ruined it, but we’re going out on Friday. Like, an actual date and not a rushed lunch.” 

Lance grinned. “Nice going man!” he said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I knew you weren’t hopeless.” 

Keith huffed a laugh. “No, I kind of am, but I don’t think Shiro’s going to mind.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow and Keith froze. 

“I-I mean, that’s not, he, I-” he stammered. 

“So, calling each other by informal names now? You guys sure move fast.” 

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith shot back. 

Lance laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Sorry, I’m just super happy for you. You deserve to have something good in your life and I think this is going to be it.” 

“Don’t turn this into a cliche,” he said, hugging Lance back. 

“I swear I’m trying not to,” Lance said, pulling back. 

“You’re a shit liar, Lance.” 

He shrugged and actually reached for the coffee pot to refill his mug. “Never said I wasn’t.” 

Their attention was caught by someone rounding the corner into the break room and they both turned to find Shiro standing in the doorway. 

Lance grinned and raised his mug at Keith. “See you later, man.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed as Lance skirted around Shiro in the doorway. 

“Lance is probably going to confront you one of these days so be prepared,” Keith offered. 

“Thanks for the heads up, I guess,” Shiro said, moving over to the row of mugs. “You here for coffee?” he asked, hand hovering over a second mug. 

Keith shook his head. “Nah, Lance just wanted to have the excuse to get me alone for a minute.” 

“Ah,” Shiro said, pouring himself a cup and mixing in sugar and cream. “Nosy best friend?” 

“The worst,” Keith said with a light chuckle. He glanced up at Shiro who was watching him with a fond smile. 

“Well,” Keith said, dropping his arms and straightening. “I should get back to work. I’ll…see you later?” 

Shiro nodded and watched him leave. Keith bit his lip as soon as he was out of sight, feeling something pleasant turn over in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week passed in a mixture of embarrassing encounters with Shiro around the office and sly glances and snide comments from Lance. Keith was getting desperate for more meaningful contact with his soulmate than what they were just getting every now and then in the office. (They could only make so many excuses for coffee breaks or needing to run numbers by each other.)

Keith wasn’t sure why, but now that he knew who his soulmate was, something in his chest was pulling him towards him and tugging him down the path that he’d sworn off so long ago. There had been more than one night when he’d picked up the soulmate ring and slipped it back on his finger. I did nothing now that the big moment was past and he had no reason to keep it, but it had found a home on his nightstand. 

Keith sighed when the buzzer to his apartment sounded and he could finally stop pacing circles around the room. He pressed the speaker. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

“Uh, it’s Shiro.” 

“I’ll be right down,” he said, already halfway out the door. He locked his door behind him and jogged down the stairs towards street level, pushing through the front door to find Shiro waiting on the steps. Shiro’s eyes immediately zeroed in on what he was wearing making Keith shift his weight. 

“We’re not going anywhere too fancy are we?” he asked, pulling on the hem of his leather jacket. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped up to meet his and he smiled. “Nope. I figured we could leave all the fancy stuff to the office.” 

Keith nodded. “So…where to?” 

Shiro held out his hand. Keith raised an eyebrow, but put his fingers in Shiro’s palm. Shiro pulled him down the stairs and to the sidewalk. Shiro twined their fingers together as they walked and Keith felt his face heat up, but didn’t pull away. 

“You want to know what I learned?” Shiro asked. 

“What?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s really difficult to find date ideas for a city you just moved to.” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, I can see how that would be pretty hard. I guess I should’ve been nice and helped you out.” 

“Nah, it was fun. I enjoy a challenge,” Shiro said with a smile that had Keith’s stomach doing flips. 

“Is that a clue as to where we’re going?” Keith asked. 

“Maybe,” Shiro teased. 

They turned down a street Keith wasn’t familiar with. Several people were crowded on the sidewalk outside a building and Keith realized Shiro was pulling him towards them. 

“What’s this?” Keith asked. 

“An escape room,” Shiro said. “Have you heard of them?” 

Keith grinned, feeling the stirrings of excitement at the mention of a challenge. “I’ve heard of them. I’ve always thought it would be cool to do one.” 

Shiro smiled and pulled a pair of tickets out of his pocket. “Then I hope you’re ready to break our way out.” 

Keith plucked one of the tickets from Shiro’s fingers and had to stop himself from rocking up on his toes. This was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Raw energy and excitement vibrated under Keith’s skin when they walked through the door to what looked to be an 1800s study. The door they’d come through was actually a wall that molded into place with what was around it. If you didn’t know where to look, you wouldn’t even know it was there. Hell, Keith was already doubting where he thought it had fallen shut. 

On the opposite side of the room was a wooden door which they were tasked with unlocking. One of the other people in their group clutched the envelope with the first clue in her hand. They weren’t allowed to look at it until they were safely inside and the buzzer announced the start. 

Keith expected they would be searching for a key, but he knew there had to be a twist or challenge somewhere in all of this. 

He shared a grin with Shiro when the buzzer blared over their heads and announced the start of their time. 

The woman ripped open the envelope and unfolded the white sheet of paper. 

“You’ve woken up in a locked study you’ve never seen before after being thrown into the back of a black van. You’re not sure who’s come after you or what they want, but you know you don’t have enough time to stick around and find out. Something tells you finding a key is not going to be so simple as looking through a desk. Though that is where you start, know that keys take all shapes and sizes.” 

Their whole group of six people moved over to the desk at once. It was covered with books and notes on top. Shiro started opening some of the drawers where yellow file folders were kept. He handed a stack to Keith before starting on the other half. 

“What do you suppose we’re looking for?” one of the other guys said. 

“We have an hour so there must be a series of clues. I’d guess we need to find a note or picture about something else in this room,” one of the women said. “Think Nancy Drew here.” 

“Do you think these books are relevant?” someone asked, picking up the two volumes on the desk. 

“What are they?” Keith asked. “The titles might mean something or there could be something stuck between the pages.” 

Keith and Shiro didn’t find anything in the files. 

“Hey look, I found a note,” a guy said, standing from the other set of drawers. 

“What’s it say?” Shiro asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“It’s a series of numbers I think.” 

Shiro held out his hand and looked at the paper. He looked at the desk and saw the volumes. “Maybe it has something to do with the books. Look, each series of numbers starts with a one or a two…I’m not sure how we differentiate which one is which…” 

“They’re volumes in the same series! Look, volume one and volume two, that must be it.” 

“So is it page, line, and word number?” Keith asked, looking over Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Let’s find out,” he said. “Anyone have a pad of paper and a pen?” 

“Here,” someone said, picking one up off the desk and handed it to Shiro who flipped open the first book and started scanning the pages. It felt like their precious time was slipping away the longer it took Shiro to get the words down. 

“Okay,” he finally said, straightening and holding the paper up. “Books hold the knowledge of the world, but can you find the book which holds the knowledge you seek?” 

“So we just need to find the right book? That shouldn’t be hard,” someone said rushing over to the shelves. 

“No wait!” Shiro exclaimed and their hand froze over the spine of one of the books. “There’s more. Be wary because if you choose wrong five times, your time will be done. The book you want to find is nothing you know, find the story of a man who abandoned all hope of being seen.” 

They all looked around at each other, feeling a little helpless even as the clock continued to countdown.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith ran the words from the clue over and over in his mind as he scanned the bookshelves searching for what they were looking for. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” someone said, getting excited. “Someone who won’t be seen right? Someone who won’t be seen, I think I got it!”

They all rushed over to her. 

“ _Invisible Man_?” she asked, pointing at the spine. 

They looked at each other. 

“It’s worth a shot,” Keith offered. “We haven’t tried anything yet and the clock’s ticking. Five tries right? As long as we’re all in agreement.” 

“Do it,” one of the other guys spoke up. “We can’t wait around forever and who knows how many other clues we have to go through.” 

She nodded and wrapped her fingers around the spine, pulling it out. It stopped halfway and a distinct click sounded. Keith looked to the side and found a statue on one of the shelves had shifted. He hurried over and pulled a piece of paper from it. 

“Your time is drawing short,” Keith read aloud. “But so are the challenges standing in the way of your freedom. Both clues signaled books which are a staple in a study. Now you must find the one thing out of place per your surroundings. What does not belong? Only then will you find the piece that will grant you your freedom and allow you to live another day.” 

“We’re supposed to find one thing that doesn’t belong in a study?” someone scoffed. “That could be anything!” 

“The same thing could’ve happened with the book, but we figured that out,” Shiro said. “So what doesn’t belong in a study?” he asked, turning towards the rest of the room. 

A collective sigh rose from the group as they all moved off in different directions. Keith pursed his lips, scrutinizing the shelves. 

When they’d all made a full circle of the room, they stopped and looked at each other, feeling a little hopeless. Keith ran a hand through his hair and started to pace, thinking. It wouldn’t make sense for it to be a book again, both because books had a place in a study and it would take too long for them to scour the shelves a second time. He sighed and tilted his head back, staring up at the fluorescent lights that had no business being in the study they were thrown into. 

Keith froze, eyes widening. He hurried over to the desk, catching the attention of everyone around him and climbed up on top of it. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked. 

He squinted against the glare, but didn’t see anything on the lights. Instead, he looked down at the carpet and noticed a series of shadows that had escaped his attention earlier. 

“Shiro, get up here,” he said, holding out a hand to help him up. “See those shadows?” he asked when Shiro was next to him. 

“Yeah…” he tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened and he jumped down, hurrying over to a small table that rested next to a high-backed chair. He pulled open the drawer. “The original clue said the key could come in any shape or size right?” he asked, flashing a grin over his shoulder at the rest of their group. 

They all nodded. 

“Well, it looks like this time it’s a button.” 

Shiro pressed something Keith couldn’t see and a ding sounded before the wooden door swung open. 

Their group cheered and Shiro hurried back over to the desk, pulling Keith down and into a hug. 

“You guys were amazing!” one of the other guys complimented. 

Keith ducked his head, flushing at the praise. 

“Thanks,” Shiro said, his hand coming to rest on Keith’s lower back. “We couldn’t have done it without the rest of you though.” 

“Congratulations everyone,” one of the workers said stepping through the open door. “Looks like you’ve freed yourself with thirteen minutes and twenty-six seconds to spare.” 

“You guys feel like drinks?” one of the ladies asked as they made their way out of the building. “I feel like being trapped in a room together really brings a group together.” 

“You want to?” Shiro asked. 

Keith shrugged. “Sure.”


	10. Chapter 10

Keith felt warm and happy as he downed the rest of his drink. Shiro was keeping up with him and they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol. Their group was becoming louder by the minute thanks to the constant supply of drinks they were bringing in. 

Because their inhibitions were lowered, it wasn’t surprising that the conversation was allowed to flow however it wanted. 

“You two seem pretty close,” one of the women who’d seemed rather soft spoken slurred, pointing a finger in their direction. “Have you known each other long?” 

Keith shook his head and immediately stopped when everything started to go a little sideways. 

“This is our first date,” Shiro offered with a grin. 

Her eyes immediately went to their fingers and she gasped. “You’re soulmates aren’t you?” 

Keith felt himself flush underneath the haze of the alcohol and he ducked his head. 

Shiro draped an arm around his shoulders and Keith fought down a smile. “Sure are. We met earlier this week when I transferred to his work.” 

“That’s so romantic,” one of the other women gushed. 

“Not really,” Keith muttered. “It happened right in front of our boss.” 

Their looks immediately soured as they both made faces at that. 

“Never mind. Not so romantic,” she amended. 

“Let us buy you both a round of drinks to celebrate!” the other woman said, shoving her chair back from the table. She paused a moment, wobbling a bit before her friend put a hand on her arm to steady her. She waved him off and walked as straight a line as she could to the bar. 

“Has it been a successful date?” the other woman asked, leaning across the table. 

Shiro and Keith looked at each other and blinked. Shiro smiled and Keith bit his lip. Shiro tightened his grip around Keith’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” he answered. “I’d say so.” 

Keith placed his hand on Shiro’s knee underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. 

“Then it looks like we’ve got more to celebrate,” one of the guys said as the woman carrying drinks returned to their table. He helped pass them around and they all clinked glasses. 

* * *

Keith leaned heavily into Shiro’s side on the walk back to his apartment. He pulled out his keys and fumbled them a little bit in the lock before he pushed the door open. 

Shiro’s arm fell from his shoulders and he immediately missed the warmth. 

“I guess I should get going,” Shiro said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

Keith rubbed a thumb against the worn wood of the door. “Actually…would you like to come up?” 

Shiro’s eyebrows shot up and his lips parted in surprise. “Are you sure?” 

Keith bit his lip and nodded. “If you want to anyway.” 

“Yeah…I’d be stupid not to.” 

Keith took Shiro’s hand in his and pulled him inside, walking him up the stairs to his apartment. The silence pressed in on them when he shut his apartment door behind them. Keith turned to face Shiro and leaned back against the door, watching Shiro as he looked around his place. 

“Nice place,” he commented. 

“Is that really what you’d like to talk about?” Keith asked. 

Shiro shrugged and turned to face him. “Not really,” he admitted. 

Keith tapped a rhythm against the door with his index finger before making up his mind. He stepped forward and cradled Shiro’s face in his hands. Shiro’s hands went to his waist and he ducked his head, meeting Keith’s lips in a kiss. Keith sighed, feeling something slide home in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith hummed when he started coming back to consciousness. He snuggled back into the warmth around him and fought against his body’s attempt to pull him from sleep. He was feeling lethargic and wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in bed for the rest of the day. 

Something moved underneath him and let out a sigh. Keith’s eyebrows turned down and he slowly opened his eyes, finding his arm was thrown over a chest he didn’t immediately recognize. He lifted his head and looked up to find Shiro’s sleeping face above his, hair mussed against his pillow. 

Keith smiled and placed his chin on Shiro’s chest, looking at him and how relaxed he was in sleep. He thought about how this should be weird. He’d never had someone who was practically a stranger in his bed before, but this didn’t unsettle him at all. He was happy to be with Shiro. They’d gotten the chance to bond the night before and it had been fun. 

For so long he’d been so against having a soulmate and felt like it was the universe shoving someone into his life who he hadn’t chosen and was expected to accept. But now that he knew Shiro…he was more than a little certain that he would’ve picked him whether they were soulmates or not. Shiro was genuine and everything else he could’ve wanted in a partner. 

Shiro shifted underneath him and groaned. His brow furrowed before he blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. It took him a minute before he lowered his gaze and found Keith watching him. 

“Hi,” Keith said, feeling his smile pull into a ridiculous grin. 

Shiro returned the smile. “Hi, yourself. I don’t remember falling asleep in your bed last night,” he said with a breathy laugh. 

Keith shrugged. “Neither do I, but I’m not complaining. Are you?” he asked, feeling a little bubble of insecurity pop up. As comfortable as he’d become around Shiro in so short a time, that didn’t mean Shiro was feeling the same way. 

“Definitely not,” Shiro said, wrapping an arm more firmly around him and shifting around in bed so they were both laying on their sides and facing each other. “Last night was fun. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me.”

“It _was_ fun,” Keith agreed. “And I’d like to do it again.” 

Shiro’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah? Wait…you’d like to do the escape room again or you’d like to spend time with me again?” 

Keith rolled his eyes and huffed a mock sigh. He rolled backwards out of Shiro’s grip. “Never mind, I take it back. I can live without you.” 

“No, Keith!” he whined, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him back across the bed and up against his chest. 

Keith laughed and turned around in Shiro’s arms. “Shiro?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. 

“What?” Shiro asked, tightening his grip on his waist. 

“I’m really glad you’re my soulmate,” he admitted despite the flush that dusted his cheeks immediately after. 

Shiro ducked his head so their lips were a breath apart. “I’m really glad you’re my soulmate, too,” he said before closing the gap. 

Keith sighed into the kiss. His eyes slid shut and he knew that encircled in Shiro’s arms was somewhere he always wanted to be no matter what other obstacles life threw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
